


Caught

by ladymidath



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-11
Updated: 2002-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymidath/pseuds/ladymidath
Summary: Skinner has finally found a way to deal with his Krycek problem once and for all





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Caught

## Caught

#### by Lady Midath

Lady Midath's Fan Fiction 

Disclaimer:All characters belong to Chris Carter and Ten Thirteen 

Productions, I just like to borrow them from time to time. 

X Files fan fiction Sk/K slash rated NC17 for very mild BDSM, angst and implied Krycek whumping. 

This is basically a pwp so don't bother looking for a plot. 

Summary:Skinner's found a way to deal with his Krycek problem. 

I read an excellent X Files story by Shan called Elevator Music, it kind of 

inspired this little snippet. 

No Alex Krycek's were hurt during the making of this fanfic. 

Caught  
One 

Alex sighed as he stared out of the window wistfully down at the street below. 

He watched as the shoppers walked back and forth, intent on their own business. 

Alex pressed his forehead against the cool glass, tears pricking at his eyes. 

It's not fair. He though miserably, and not for the first time. It's just not fair. 

He turned away from the window, unable to bear watching the bright colourful 

crowds as they talked and laughed and shopped all unaware of the young man gazing down at them longingly. 

Alex's chains clanked as he shuffled back to the bed, he sat, feeling the soft quilt underneath his bare behind. 

He looked down at the soft leather cuffs that encased both his ankles linked by a sturdy chain, then his eyes traveled upwards to the wide leather belt around his slender securely cuffed to. 

"That's one good thing about keeping a one armed man in restraints." Walter Skinner had told him cheerfully as he had strapped the wildly struggling assassin into the custom built harness. "It's really not that difficult at all." 

Alex glanced at the bedside clock, shit it was nearly six and Walter had told him that he was going to be home early tonight. He had better get ready, Walter really hated it when he was not in position and waiting for him. 

Carefully he draped himself over the mound of pillows, making sure that his bottom was well positioned, up in the air. 

Just then, he heard the front door open and close. Walter was home. 

The door to the bedroom opened and Walter Skinner walked in, stopping to place his briefcase on the floor near the door. 

"Hi Alex." He said walking over to the bed to ruffle the young man's long sable hair. "How was your day?" 

"Okay." Alex's voice was muffled, his face buried in the quilt. 

Walter chuckled as he took his jacket and tie off, hanging them neatly in the wardrobe. 

"What would you like for dinner tonight?" He patted the young man's well rounded bottom cheek. 

Alex shivered at the touch, gentle though it was. He knew that Walter kept a variety of paddles, canes and straps in the cupboard near the window and just about everyone of them had been used on his vulnerable backside. 

"I don't care, whatever." Alex replied. 

"Good boy, I think I'll grill us a couple of steaks tonight, and a fresh garden salad and fried potatoes, how does that sound?" 

"Yeah great." Alex mumbled. 

Another friendly pat and Walter left the room, leaving the door ajar. 

Alex could hear the large man moving around in the kitchen, preparing supper, his mouth watered. He had not eaten since lunch and he was hungry. 

Whenever Walter had to go out, he always made sure that he left Alex enough food for breakfast and lunch, but nothing more, no in-between snacks. 

He always had plenty to drink, the bathroom was within reach, but the chain that restrained him would only reach as far as the bathroom, he was unable to leave the bedroom and go out to the living room. 

He lifted his head, he could see out of the partially open door and into the cozy living room beyond. 

There on the desk was the telephone, Alex stared at it longingly. Walter had taken the phone out of the bedroom after he had secured Alex to the sturdy metal bar that Walter had put in himself. 

Well, it beat being handcuffed to the bed constantly, at least now he was able to get up and move around, he could get to the toilet when he needed to, that was a relief in itself. 

If only I could get to the phone. Alex thought desperately. If only... 

But it was no good, he had tried everything but while his one good hand was chained to the belt around his waist, and his prosthetic arm was locked away in the wardrobe, not that it would do him much good. 

"You won't be needing this for awhile." Walter had cheerfully informed him as he put the arm into the wardrobe and shut the door firmly. 

It had been hard for Alex to bite back the tears then, but he had managed. He had been determined not to give the Assistant Director of the FBI the satisfaction of seeing him cry. 

No, he was trapped her quite effectively it was almost as if the bald headed bastard had planned it somehow. 

But that would have been impossible, after all, how would Skinner have known that the Consortium operative had been been planning on paying the AD a little visit that night...how long ago had it been now? 

Three weeks, that's right, three goddamm weeks of being chained like an animal and used whenever Walter Skinner felt like it. 

He had been riding the elevator up to Walter's floor up on the seventeenth, when the lift had stopped and the doors had slid open only to have the big man himself step inside. 

Alex had dug into his jacket pocket for the gun he always carried, when one meaty fist slammed into the side of his face and it had been goodnight Alex. 

The assassin had woken up a couple of hours later only to find himself lying face down on Walter's bed, his one good arm cuffed to the bedhead, pillows had been shoved underneath his belly, lifting his arse up in the air, his legs had been spread wide and tied to the end posts of the bed. 

That was when Alex realized that he was up shit creek without a paddle. 

Of course Alex had struggled and yelled until Walter had finally shoved a makeshift gag into his mouth. After all he had not wanted his neighbors to think that there was anything amiss here. 

Walter had perched himself on the side of the bed, reaching out to stroke Alex's surprisingly soft skin. 

"What were you thinking of doing Alex?" He had asked softly. "Were you going to pay me another visit with that palm pilot of yours, Hmmm? Or perhaps you were coming up here to toss my apartment over, what would you have been looking for I wonder?" 

Alex had turned his head to glare at the other man, his green eyes flashing with venomous hatred. 

"Well, whatever it was, it does not matter anymore." Walter held up the palm pilot that he had taken from Alex's battered leather jacket pocket. 

"You see, I have this, and now I can take it into the Bureau's lab and hopefully they will be able to find a way to flush these dammed nanocytes out of my system once and for all." 

Alex's protests were muffled behind the gag. Walter had chuckled, a rare sound from the normally stern AD. 

"And as for you Alex, don't worry, I fully intend to take good care of you, and I am sure that I will find a good use for you as well." With that, he ran his hand along the smooth cheek of Alex's bottom, making the young man shudder with trepidation. It was obvious that Walter did not intend to kill him, oh no, that would have been too quick, too easy for the assassin. 

Walter definitely had plans for him all right and Alex suspected that after the big man was finished with him, he was going to wish that he had been killed instead 

"Dinner won't be long!" Walter called out from the kitchen. Alex sighed, damn, this was like something out of Leave it to Beaver...well if Beaver had decided to take up residence with the Manson family that is. 

After a few moments, Walter came back into the bedroom humming an old tune under his breath. Without a word, he unchained Alex's ankle cuff and helped him up off the bed. 

He led Alex out into the living room, seating him down at the table, then he secured the chain to the table leg. 

"Won't be much longer." Another friendly ruffle of his hair and Walter disappeared back into the kitchen. 

Alex glanced at the phone again, it was just out of reach, as though placed there to tantalize him. 

Walter came out of the kitchen carrying to plates of food. Alex's meal had been sliced up into bite sized pieces, Walter was not prepared to trust the assassin with any potentially lethal weapons such as knives and forks. 

Even the cup that Walter set down before his captive was made of plastic, a child's cup with a picture of The Teletubbies on it, plastic could not be smashed and the shards used to sever any main arteries. 

Walter loosened Alex's wrist restraint enough so that he could lift his hand high enough to feed himself. 

"There you are." Walter said as he adjusted the length of chain. "Bon appetite." 

"Thanks." Alex muttered. He picked up the spoon that he was allowed to eat with and began to eat the steak, chewing the meat slowly, savoring the taste. 

Walter seated himself down in his own chair, cheerfully making conversation as he cut his steak up. Alex listened as the bigger man spoke, telling him various things that had happened that day. 

"Oh, Spender paid me a visit today." Walter remarked casually as he added some more thousand island dressing to his salad. 

Alex's head jerked up, his eyes narrowing. "What did he want?" He asked, carefully keeping his voice neutral. 

Walter shrugged. "He didn't really say, but he kept asking me questions involving you. I think he thinks that you have double-crossed him on some information that he wanted." 

Walter watched the colour drain from the younger man's face. "Really?" He forced himself to place another piece of steak into his mouth even though his appetite had suddenly vanished. 

"Hmm, of course I told him that no one had seen you around for quite some time, which of course is true." Walter's grin was almost feral. 

Stomach churning, Alex laid his spoon down onto the polished surface of the table. 

"Why are you doing this to me Walter?" He asked. 

"For the same reason that you did all those things to us Alex." Walter replied. "Now finish your dinner, I have some entertainment planned for tonight." 

Two  
Alex shuddered as he felt the wet tip of Walter's tongue trace itself down the sensitive skin of his balls. He knew how much the younger man hated having his balls fondled, even the lightest touch made him flinch. 

"Please Walter." He gasped, sweat already starting to pop out on his forehead. He wriggled miserably, trying to get away from the insistent probing of the older man's tongue but he was bound quite securely to the bed and couldn't move. 

Walter's tongue went lower still, lapping that Alex's cock, running over the engorged head, teasing the piss slit, something that was always guaranteed to drive the assassin out of his mind. 

"Ohh, oh God... Walter..." He gasped squirming frantically now. "Please, I can't...pleazeee." 

"Shhh, Alex." Walter said, gently stroking his butt cheeks with the tips of his fingers. 

Alex moaned, near to tears now. Walter continued the exquisite torture showing no mercy as he teased the erect cock and swollen testicles, watching with amusement as his helpless captive shuddered and moaned under his caress. 

Finally satisfied that Alex was well and truly aroused, Walter took the tube of lube off the night stand and carefully applied it to the tiny pink bud off arsehole between Alex's well rounded cheek. 

Alex groaned at the cool touch of the lubricant, feeling Walter's fingers slip inside him, preparing him quite nicely. 

"Oh....oohhh Christ..." Alex cried out as he felt Walter's cock slip inside him, stretching and filling him almost painfully. 

"Ah JESUS!" Alex's yells bounced off the walls as Walter rode him hard, thrusting against him, skin slapping against skin. 

Sweat was running freely down Alex's face now, dampening his lean body as he felt the beginnings of his own climax start to build up inside him. 

Suddenly he felt Walter's cock spasm, the hot semen squirting inside him. His own climax hit and he shuddered collapsing on the bed, exhausted. 

Walter laid down beside him, a smile of complete and utter satisfaction on his lips. 

Alex looked over at him, sweat damped hair sticking to his brow, he could feel Walter's semen trickling down the crack of his backside and his own cum, sticking to his skin. 

Walter chuckled and leaned over to plunder the young man's mouth. 

Alex returned his kiss sulkily, his green eyes dark and resentful. 

"What's wrong beautiful?" Walter asked, reaching out to stroke his face. 

"When are you going to let me go Walter?" He asked. "You can't keep me here like this, I have things I want to do...I have..." 

"Nothing beyond this room Alex." Walter told him firmly. Alex glared at him. 

"Haven't you had your revenge?" He asked unable to keep the bitterness from his voice. 

Walter laughed and shook his head. "You just don't get it do you Alex,this isn't about revenge, oh it may have been at first". He conceded. "But not now." 

"Then why are you keeping here like this?" Alex's voice rose, anguished. Walter almost felt sorry for him...almost. 

"Because Alex you are a dangerous, untrustworthy and sneaky little son of a bitch, and that's just your good points." Walter replied. "I figure this way, you're not out there, murdering innocent people and torturing me with that dammed palm pilot of your." 

"Why don't you just kill me then?" Alex asked miserably. Walter shook his head, then he reached out, cupping the unhappy young man's face with his large hand tenderly. 

"I'm not like you Alex." He answered softly. "Human life is cheap to you, but not to me. I can't just kill someone in cold blood." 

"But you can keep me here, a prisoner, is that it?" Alex replied. 

"I look at it this way Alex." Walter said. "At least here you are safe, safe from the Smoking Man, and the rest of the Consortium, safe from Mulder who would quite happily shoot you on sight. Safe from you ending up in prison and on the other side of the coin, society is safe from you." 

"Great." Alex muttered. "Just fucking great, here I am tied to a fucking bed, having my ass reamed out whenever you feel like it and you say that you are keeping me safe." 

"And the world at large." Walter reminded him. "Look at it this way Alex, here at least you are serving a greater purpose." 

"And what would that be?" 

Walter leaned forward to kiss the younger man once more, savouring the lingering taste of his lips, enjoying the slightly musky smell of his skin. 

"Keeping me happy." 

Alex had no answer for that. If only he had not decided to pay Walter Skinner a visit that fateful day, if only he had been quicker at drawing his gun, if only he had not underestimated the 

Assistant Director. 

He remembered the first time he had seen the AD, remembered the way he had dismissed the bigger man as just another wage slave, a nine to fiver, nothing more. 

Now Alex realized just how wrong he had been. How horribly wrong. 

He watched as Walter got up off the bed and went into the bathroom. Soon he felt the touch of a warm soapy flannel, cleaning the sticky mess off his skin. 

He closed his eyes as he felt himself being cleaned off, his body ached tiredly, all he wanted to do now was close his eyes and sleep. 

A small ball gag was slipped between his teeth, Walter still did not trust Alex not to take a piece out of him with his teeth while he was asleep. 

He felt rather than saw Walter climb into bed next to him, covering them both up with the thick quilt. He was gathered into a pair of strong arms and he laid his head against Walter's broad chest. 

That night, his usual dreams of escape and freedom were replaced with other, more darker ones. Dreams of capture, of no escape, a rat caught in a trap. 

Alex's eyes sprung open, he was trembling from head to foot. Walter arms tightened around him slightly and he in turn, pressed himself against the warm strong body beside him. 

No escape, nowhere to run, even if he left here, the Smoking Man would be waiting for him. No, there was nothing he could do now. 

A rat caught in a trap...a trap of his own making. 

With these miserable thoughts running through his head, Alex closed his eyes once more, settling down to whatever sleep would come, a single tear sliding down his cheek. 

**END**

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Lady Midath 


End file.
